Sólo Tú
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Los nervios de una novia a horas previas de su matrimonio... ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría suceder en su día tan anhelado?... ¿Qué el novio olvide las argollas matrimoniales, qué la novia tropiece con su vestido en medio de la pista de baile?.


**Solamente tu.**

La hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos color violeta se encontraba sentada en una silla frente al tocador en el cual se miraba el reflejo de su rostro. A su lado, su amiga y maquillista Minako Aino terminaba de darle los últimos retoques de maquillaje después de haberle hecho un hermoso peinado en el que le habían ondulado lo cabellos.

-¿Ya casi terminas Minako?.- Pregunto la novia ansiosa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en un gesto de ansiedad y desesperación.

Rei Hino tenia mas de 4 años con su novio, Darien Chiba, un prominente medico al que había conocido gracias a que en su trabajo como ejecutiva de ventas y cobranza había marcado el numero equivocado.

_4 años atrás…_

_Rei se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio en color negro, teniendo frente a ella una computadora de pantalla plana donde registraba los saldos de los clientes deudores mientras que en su cabeza tenia una especie de diadema por donde escuchaba a sus clientes._

_Con fastidio miro al reloj que se encontraba colgando de la pared. Sonrío de lado al ver que faltaban 5 minutos para su hora de salida._

_-La ultima llamada y nos vamos.- Pensó para si misma._

_Tomo el teléfono y marco para dirigirse a Yuichiru Kumada, un cliente cuyo saldo era de una cantidad un poco fuerte. Evitaba en lo posible tener que entrar en discusión con alguno de los clientes aunque mas de alguno a veces le gritaba por el simple hecho de cobrar, aunque fuera de la manera mas amable. En fin gajes del oficio._

_Marco el numero y espero un par de minutos. Nadie le respondía del otro lado de la línea. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho la voz gruesa y ronca de un hombre del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Bueno?_

_-Buenos tardes me podría comunicar con el señor Yuichiru Kumada si fuera tan amable por favor._

_Escucho una sonrisa del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Para que lo busca?_

_-Mire lo que pasa es que estoy llamando de Financiera Wakamatzu para recordarle que tiene un saldo pendiente por 30000 yens el cual necesitaba liquidar desde la semana anterior. Se requiere el dia de hoy por lo menos la mitad del adeudo que serian 15000 yenes para así evitar problemas de recargos de intereses._

_Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. Rei supuso que la persona que había contestado el auricular era el cliente deudor pero también por los gajes del oficio sabia lo común que era que se negaran a dar la cara._

_-Señorita, lamento informarle que se ha equivocado de numero.- Dijo el hombre.- No conozco a ningun Yuichiro Kumada, pero por cierto tiene linda voz._

_Rei apretó la mandíbula, de primero maldijo para sus adentros, su garganta estaba seca e irritada de hablar durante gran parte del dia para que este tipo le hubiera hecho gastar su voz de gratis, aunque bueno, por otro lado le había hecho un cumplido sobre su voz._

_-Gracias, muy amable, lo atendió Rei Hino, disculpe las molestia y le deseo un excelente dia.- Termino diciendo la misma frase que ya se sabia de memoria para con todos los clientes._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Minako te estoy haciendo una pregunta.- Insistió Rei desesperada.- ¿Te falta mucho?… Aun tengo que comunicarme con Makoto para ver como va con lo de la comida para la fiesta, sabes que en su estado no se puede agitar mucho, además a las embarazadas a veces les da sueño y…-

¡Rei por favor deja la paranoia!.- Exclamo Amy levantándose de la cama y dejando la revista que tenia a un lado.- Por supuesto que Makoto no se quedara dormida confía en ella. Creo que estas exagerando la cosas… ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Si bien Rei no era una persona que soliera estar nerviosa, pues por el contrario casi siempre se mantenía bajo control, desde un mes antes de la boda sus nervios se crispaban por cualquier cosa. Quería que su boda fuera perfecta y cuidaba desde el mas sencillo y minúsculo detalle hasta el mas grande, pasando desde las invitaciones, los arreglos florales, el vestido, hasta detalles como la comida, la música y el orden en que iban a estar acomodadas las mesas dentro del lujoso jardín donde seria la tan ansiada ceremonia.

Sabia que uno de los defectos de su prometido, Darien Chiba, era ser muy olvidadizo, olvidaba desde las llaves dentro del auto y hasta fechas importantes como la fecha en que se habían hecho novios. Sabia que como todo hombre mortal Darien no era la excepción y tenia sus defectos pero con todo ella lo adoraba y ella tenia claro que era correspondida, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparse, se la pasaba recordándole dia y noche a Darien que no olvidara la hora de la ceremonia ni la dirección del lujoso jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, así como que tampoco en un momento de nervios olvidara las argollas matrimoniales.

-¿Qué deje la paranoia?.- Exclamo Rei.- ¿Cuál paranoia?… Nadie aquí esta paranoica. Llevo poco mas de una hora sentada aquí y aun tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Tengo que comunicarme con el florista para preguntarle si acomodo los arreglos tal cual yo le dije, hablar con el grupo que va a poner la música para ver si no necesitan algo, tengo que hablar con Makoto para ver si va bien con lo de la comida o si de lo contrario no le han dado los achaques del embarazo que le impidan continuar con la elaboración del menú.

-¡Rei tranquila!.- Exclamo Mina.- Ya termine de maquillarte pero tienes que controlarte linda. Recuerda que hoy es el dia de tu boda y tu eres la protagonista.

-Si lo se.- Respondió Rei.- Discúlpenme chicas pero quiero que todo salga perfecto. Cielos hoy es la boda y ayer tuve una pequeña discusión con Darien, aunque ya arreglamos la pequeña discusión espero que este mejor, tampoco me he comunicado con el en todo el dia.

-Es que lo estresas linda.- Dijo Amy.- No hay dia que no le repitas tal o cual tienen que ser las cosas.

-Es que solo recordar lo desastrosa que fue la boda de Makoto y Motoki me entran los nervios.- Dijo Rei.- ¿No recuerdan los incidentes?… Uno tras otro.

Y bien era cierto, 4 meses atrás Makoto se había casado con su novio de toda la vida. La idea era que la boda seria inclusive algunos meses después de la boda de Rei pero el embarazo de Makoto había hecho que los planes de matrimonio se adelantaran y que si la boda había sido un desastre, valla que lo había sido desde que a Motoki se le había trabado la lengua a la hora de decir el discurso, pasando por el hecho de que a Makoto no le entraba la argolla matrimonial en el dedo (cuestión de nervios y no de retención de líquidos), hasta el hecho de que el dia no fue bueno y llovió por lo que la luz se fue y con ello se apagaron los micrófonos y los aparatos de sonido por donde se escuchaba la música.

Desde ese dia Rei se había obsesionado al grado de soñar con el evento noche tras noche, teniendo pesadillas donde ella se caía en medio de la pista de baile, que sin querer alguien derramaba un poco de vino sobre su impecable vestido blanco o otras situaciones de menor importancia.

-Eso que mas da.- Dijo Amy.- Makoto es feliz, el dia de la boda ella no le tomo tanta importancia a los incidentes.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Makoto entro con una charola donde llevaba cuatro tazas de tes, uno para ella y los otros para cada una de sus amigas.

-Ya escuchaste a Amy querida Rei.- Dijo Makoto poniendo una taza sobre las manos de Rei.- No te preocupes por pequeñeces, ciertamente todas queremos que el dia de nuestra boda sea perfecto pero siempre estas expuesta a que ocurra cualquier pequeño incidente.- Makoto comenzó a reír al recordar los sucesos de su boda.- Ciertamente el dia de mi boda los desastres fueron de uno en otro, pero no le di mucha importancia porque para mi el haberme casado con el hombre que amo es importante, solo le pedí al Kami que nos de muchos años de felicidad juntos.

Rei sonrío ante el comentario de Makoto. Si bien era cierto lo importante para ella era mas que nada el hecho de que se casaba con su marido, no por eso dejaban de preocuparle los pequeños detalles pero las palabras de Makoto la tranquilizaron.

-Gracias.- Dijo dándole un sorbo a la taza de te.- ¡Mina pásame el teléfono que tengo que comunicarme con la florista!.- Exclamo de nuevo con voz alterada.

-0-0-0-

Darien se encontraba dentro de su cuarto acomodándose la corbata. El dia anterior había tenido una pequeña discusión con su futura esposa, pues esta tenia los nervios hechos de punta con lo del evento de la celebración de la boda, finalmente se habían reconciliado pero Rei le había contagiado los nervios, no quería cometer algun error pues amaba a su futura esposa y quería que ese dia fuera inolvidable para ella.

Se miro al espejo ahora que ya vestía el elegante traje Armani en color negro, tomo la corbata en color azul tratado de hacerse el nudo pero sus manos estaban resbalosas como la mantequilla, al menos así las sentía el.

-Hijo, puedo pasar.- Escucho la voz calida de su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante madre.

La mujer de cabello negro recogido en un elegante peinado entro dentro de la habitación. A pesar de ser una mujer de edad madura aun lucia jovial y su figura se veía remarcada por ese vestido ceñido a su cuerpo en color tinto.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?.- Pregunto Umiko Chiba.- ¿Estas nervioso?

-Ah decir verdad un poco. Quiero que todo sea perfecto, Rei lo merece.

La mujer llevo sus manos al cuello de su hijo y en un par de segundos le hizo el nudo de la corbata.

-Relájate hijo. Tranquilo, los nervios no son buen acompañante.- Habló con voz serena y tranquila la madre de Darien.- El dia que yo me case con tu padre a el se le olvidaron las argollas dentro del auto y en medio de la ceremonia tuvo que parar para ir por ellas, pero eso es lo de menos, míranos ahora, somos muy felices juntos.

-Gracias mamá. Me tranquilizas.

La madre de Darien abandono la habitación y este tomo una foto que se encontraba pegada al respaldo de su cama donde ambos estaban abrazados. Recordó el dia en que había ido a buscarla a la financiera donde trabajaba con el afán de conocer a la joven de tan melodiosa voz…

_4 años atrás._

_Darien se quedo parado frente a la recepcionista a que esta se comunicara con Rei Hino para decirle que alguien en recepción quería verla. Si bien Darien no conocía a la ejecutiva de ventas que le había hablado, el sonido de su voz le había agradado tanto que deseaba conocerla, saber como era._

_-En un momento esta aquí.- Dijo la recepcionista a Darien después de que colgara el teléfono._

_-Gracias, muy amable._

_Darien miraba de un lado a otro, dentro de la sala de recepción de aquella financiera de renombre. Supuso que tal vez Rei Hino, la dueña de aquella voz se desconcertara al ver que un desconocido la buscaba, pero a el poco le importaba pues el era de las personas cuyo lema era: "prefiero arrepentirme de lo que hice a arrepentirme de lo que no hice"._

_Pasaron 5 minutos, 10, 15 hasta que finalmente escucho una voz femenina que irrumpió el silencio en la recepción._

_-¿Quién es Darien Chiba?.- Pregunto Rei desconcertada._

_Darien volteo y sonrío al ver frente a el a una hermosa mujer de blanca y pálida piel, labios rojizos, y unos peculiares ojos en color amatista. Toda ella le pareció hermosa y mas enfundada en ese traje sastre en color negro donde al lado izquierdo estaba bordado el emblema de la empresa._

_-Soy yo.- Dijo.- ¿Usted es Rei Hino?… Valla que es mucho mas hermosa que el sonido de su voz._

_La miro fruncir el ceño y dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Era una cara que no podía descifrar, no sabia si estaría penando que estaba loco o si internamente se estaba burlando._

_-¿De donde lo conozco?.- Pregunto mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura._

_-En realidad no me conoce.- Dijo Darien.- Ayer hablo por teléfono a mi numero de móvil preguntando por un desconocido. No soy yo pero me dieron ganas de conocerla._

_La miro sonreír y arquear una de sus cejas. Estaba segura de que pensaba que el estaba loco._

-Rei.- Balbuceo el nombre de su futura esposa.- No cabe duda de que el destino te tenia reservada para mi.

-0-0-0-

Faltaban 15 minutos para que la ceremonia nupcial comenzara. Rei se encontraba aun dentro de la limosina pues sabia que era el novio quien tenia que llegar primero y Darien aun no llegaba lo cual comenzaba a crisparle los nervios pues sus futuros suegros ya estaban en el lugar desde hacia mas de media hora.

-¿Qué le pasa a Darien?.- Mascullo entre dientes sentada en la limosina y con los pies de fuera del auto.- Se supone que es el novio quien debe de llegar primero y todavía no esta aquí. Le dije que se viniera temprano por lo del trafico.

-Tranquila linda.- Dijo Amy.- No hagas corajes en tu dia, ya aparecerá.

-Mina… ¿Podrías prestarme de nuevo tu teléfono celular para marcarle a Darien?… No se porque demonios no contesta.

-¿Otra vez?.- Preguntó Mina.- Pero si le acabas de llamar justo hace 5 minutos. Tranquila Rei

Makoto mirando el estado en que estaba su amiga se acerco a ella.

-Rei, vamos, tu boda no puede ser mas desastrosa que la mía.- Habló animadamente.- Además dicen que entre mas desastrosa sea la boda significa mas años de felicidad y yo soy muy feliz con mi marido.- Dijo Makoto sintiéndose muy orgullosa, mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Motoki que charlaba animadamente con Zafiro y Armand, los respectivos novios de Amy y Mina.

-0-0-0-

Darien apretaba las manos sobre el volante desesperado ante la multitud del trafico a esas horas de la tarde. Faltaban 10 minutos para que se diera inicio la ceremonia y sabia que sin el eso no era posible, tenia el justo tiempo a la medida para llegar.

Hubiera querido llevar su celular pero por las prisas lo había olvidado en su casa y ya no era momento de regresar atrás. Supuso que Rei estaría nerviosa e histérica y deseo poder comunicarse con ella para tranquilizarla.

Miro que la luz del semáforo se ponía en verde y deseo que la multitud de carros enfrente de el avanzaran rápido para poder pasar. Finalmente llego su turno y la luz comenzó a parpadear, en cualquier momento se pondría en rojo y no quería tener que hacer un alto mas por lo que se arriesgo y paso, pero de pronto escucho el sonido de un golpe a su auto y no pudo tiempo ni de gritar cuando su auto se volcó dando varias vueltas y parando el trafico.

Poco a poco se fue quedando inconsciente, dentro de si mismo presintió lo inevitable.

-Rei, me hubiera gustado hacerte feliz.- Balbuceo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-0-0-0-

Ya habían pasado mas de 20 minutos desde que la ceremonia tuviera que dar inicio. Rei y sus amigas suplicaban al juez para que este esperara un poco mas pero le era imposible.

-Lo siento señorita.- Dijo el juez.- En 10 minutos tengo otra boda que oficiar y no puedo quedarme aquí solo por la falta de irresponsabilidad de su prometido.

-Lo entiendo.- Balbuceo Rei que miro como el juez se retiraba.

Sintiéndose desganada camino hacia donde se encontraban las sillas que eran para los invitados y se dejo caer pesadamente. Todos se habían movilizado para localizar a Darien pero parecía imposible, sus suegros habían regresado a casa para ver si su hijo seguía ahí y los novios de sus amigas habían ido a buscarlo a las calles para ver si no se había quedado atorado en medio del trafico.

-¿Se abra arrepentido?.- Pregunto Rei con voz llorosa tallándose una mano con la otra.- Quizá se molesto porque ayer discutimos sobre que no quería que olvidara ningún detalle.

Amy paso una mano por el hombro de su amiga, sabia como se sentía Rei en ese momento.

-Linda, tranquilízate, Darien te ama, quizá se quedo atorado en medio del trafico pero esto no significa el fin del mundo.

Mina miro humedecidos los ojos de Rei y saco un pañuelo entregándoselo a su amiga que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Rei no llores.- Habló Makoto.- Mira que no te importe si los invitados dicen o hablan, vas a ver que Darien ahora aparece, quizá se quedo atorado en medio del trafico, además el te ama.

Rei escuchaba las palabras de sus amigas pero parecía que no se quedaban registradas en su mente y cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya estaba sollozando a llanto abierto.

Poso sus ojos sobre sus manos y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando miro que en el dedo anular no llevaba el anillo con el que Darien le había pedido matrimonio 8 meses atrás. Se llevo la mano al corazón presintiendo lo peor.

-Chicas, a Darien le paso algo.- Dejo escapar un grito de su garganta acompañado de sollozos y lagrimas. Sus amigas sabían que Rei en verdad estaba mal pues rara vez miraban llorar a Rei y con las manos temblorosas como en ese momento.- Algo le paso a Darien.- Se levanto de la silla sintiendo que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Rei intento echar a correr para buscar a Darien sin siquiera saber por donde empezar, pero Mina y Amy la sujetaron de los brazos.

-Rei, tranquila por favor.- Hablaba Makoto con voz serena.- Seguro el esta bien, no tienes porque pensar lo peor. Seguro en un momento aparecerá y te pedirá disculpas por no haber llegado.

Makoto termino de hablar cuando en ese momento el teléfono celular de Rei timbro dentro de la bolsa de Makoto. Rápidamente lo contesto, pues sabia que Rei en ese estado de histeria no estaba apta para atender una llamada.

-¿Diga?… ¿Señora Umiko?… Claro, vamos para allá.

-¿Quién era?… ¿Era la madre de Darien?… ¿Qué te dijo habla rápido Makoto?.- Pregunto Rei llena de nervios.

Makoto se llevo una mano a la boca y tomo y soltó aire. La noticia que tenia que darle a Rei no era fácil.

-Rei, linda por favor, tranquilízate.- Le dijo.- Mira… Darien al parecer tuvo un percance y… bueno…

¿Dónde demonios esta Darien, por favor Makoto deja de darle vueltas al asunto?.- Suplico Rei histérica.

-Esta en el hospital central.- Dijo Makoto.- Tuvo un percance, pero seguro que esta bien, vamos linda.

Rei al escuchar la palabra hospital sintió que el aire le faltaba, su rostro palideció y sintió que se desvanecería pero Amy y Mina la sujetaron.

-Rei… ¿Estas bien?.- Apretó su muñeca Amy.

-Vamos al hospital.- Balbuceo entre lagrimas.

-0-0-0-

Al estacionarse frente al hospital, Amy volteo hacia atrás donde Rei se encontraba sentada entre en medio de Mina y Makoto quienes trataban de tranquilizarla.

-Rei por favor tranquila, no podemos dejarte que bajes en ese estado.- Habló Mina al ver como Rei lloraba copiosamente.

-¡Hazte a un lado Mina, tengo que ir a ver como esta Darien, muévete!.- Grito histérica.

Mina salio del auto y enseguida Rei, sus amigas trataron de detenerla pero la vieron sujetarse el vestido y correr como loca hacia dentro del hospital.

-Espero que Darien este bien.- Dijo Makoto temiendo lo peor.- Para Rei seria desgarrador si…

-No lo digas Makoto por favor.- Suplico Minako.- Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarla.

-0-0-0-

Rei se sentía al borde de los nervios al ver como enfermeras y médicos salían del área de urgencias todos sin decirle nada sobre Darien

Sus tres amigas llegaron a su lado y al verlas ahí las tres la abrazaron y ella le dio rienda suelta al llanto. Sabia que si nadie le decía nada era porque seguro el estado de Darien era critico.

-Yo no se que voy a hacer sin Darien, no lo se.- Dijo entre lagrimas.- El era mi vida y me arrepiento de haber discutido por estupideces.

-Rei por favor amiga, tranquila. Nadie ha dicho que este mal.- Dijo Amy.

-¿Rei?.- Escucho a lo lejos la voz de su suegra que venia con semblante serio.

Rápidamente se separo de sus amigas y limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Cómo esta Darien?.- Le preguntó con nerviosismo a su suegra.

-Tiene lesionada una pierna. Al parecer tiene una fractura y tendrá que usar muletas por algunos meses, pero esta fuera de peligro.- Dijo la madre de Darien.- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?… El esta ansioso por verte.

Rei sonrío y se sintió mas llena de felicidad que nunca y asintió.

-0-0-0-

La puerta de la habitación donde Darien Chiba se encontraba recostado en la camilla se abrió y su rostro se ilumino al ver a Rei vestida con el traje de novia. Le dolía en el alma haber arruinado el que seria el dia mas especial de su vida.

-¡Darien!.- Exclamo Rei corriendo a su lado, agachándose para abrazarlo y sentir los vigorosos brazos de el rodeando su cuerpo.- ¡Mi Darien!.- Lloraba Rei pero ahora sintiendo una inmensa felicidad en su alma.

-Mi amor.- Balbuceo Darien cuando se separo un poco de el, mirando sus ojos color amatista.- Nunca te había visto llorar de esa manera… Discúlpame por haber arruinado el dia que tanto anhelabas, se que esta boda era tu sueño.

Rei se inclino sobre la camilla y beso los labios de su amado.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso tonto, la boda no era mi mejor sueño, tu eres mi sueño!.- Exclamo Rei.- Al diablo con la boda, no me importan los arreglos florales, ni los invitados, ni la comida, ni firmar un maldito papel, solo tu eres lo importante y eso es lo que importa. Discúlpame si me porte un poco grosera contigo estos días, todo por una fiesta.

Darien sonrío y llevo sus manos al rostro de su amada, acariciándole las mejillas y limpiándole las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-Te prometo que tendrás tu boda. Discúlpame por haber hecho de este el peor dia de tu vida.

-Y yo te digo que tu eres lo único que quiero. Estas vivo y aquí y eso lo convierte en el mejor dia de mi vida.

Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro y Rei se agacho atrapando los labios de su novio en un suave beso. Despues de haber estado esperando que ningún pequeño detalle empañara el dia de su boda ahora se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo y eso por tener al hombre de su vida a su lado, sin necesidad de papeles, vestidos, adornos ni argollas matrimoniales, solo lo mas importante. Su amor.

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, que les puedo decir, desde hace un par de meses traía esta historia en la mente, pero por una u otra cosa no la plasmaba, llámenle pereza o ya se, el pánico a hacer one shots, la mayoría de las veces que lo he intentado se me desbordan y terminan en historias de dos o tres capítulos, pero bueno, parece que ya voy aprendiendo a hacerlos hahaha.**

**¿Qué mas puedo decir?… A ya se, seguro muchos se preguntaran porque no lo hice de mi pareja favorita (curiosamente me he dado cuenta de que prefiero ver a Makoto y Andrew en el pecado del amasiato que casados haha), pero bueno, desde que pensé en la idea de esta pequeña historia la pensé para Rei y Darien (que son mi segunda pareja favorita) y bueno aquí ya la tienen… ¿A poco no son lindos juntos? Hahaha… Si ya me imagino la cara de Nicky hahaha pero imagino la cara de otra Mars fans como Eboli que aman a esta parejita hahaha**

**Bueno, ahora si con esta historia corta ya me reconcilio de nuevo con el genero romance (lios con el genero por cosas personales) para volver a escribirlo y leerlo sin tener que sufrirlo, incluido Lady Kendrick.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, es que suele suceder que siempre las novias están nerviosas, y bueno las invito a leer si gustan el one shot que escribí de Serena/Diamante, si ya se que muchas veces dije no tener fuerza para escribir cosas de Serena, pero tan lindo regalo que me hizo hotaru no hikaru con un one shot de Makoto hace tiempo y luego el one shot de Rei en navidad, pues la chica lo merece y ella me inspiro. En verdad que en ese one shot de Serena puse lo mejor que pude de mi misma para que quedara lo mas lindo que pudiera porque Hotaru No Hikaru, que era de las mejores escritoras de Sere-Fics lo merece.**

**.net/s/6682791/1/Amor_o_Nostalgia**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mlle. Rousseau.**


End file.
